


Halloween party

by yorit1



Series: Athena week [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: fluff + “I have a plan.”
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Buddie - Relationship, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Athena week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Halloween party

Athena was sitting at home with Bobby and the fire squad.   
“The department Halloween party was cancelled,” Eddie said.   
Athen heard this, and her mind tan with ideas. “I have a plan don’t worry Buck,” Athena said reassuringly.   
Athena would plan the party for that Saturday night, and they could have it at her house like they have had so many events before that there. She believed in always welcoming those closest to her into her home. Problem-solving is also essential to her; it was why she became a cop. Buck was like a son to her, and Hen was her best friend. Bobby was her husband. They were all family, and family meant loyalty and trying to make things better for them.   
Athena went to the store to get all the things that they would need for the party. They would need candy and chocolate for the kids. Some fun party supplies that were part of the festive season, they would also need some pumpkins to set the mood. She also needed to get a costume for herself. And even alcohol for all of the adults.   
It was the day of the party, and Athena was getting everything ready. She had candles in the pumpkins, with some left for people to carve. She had made pumpkin cookies in different spooky shapes. Now she just needed to wait for everyone to arrive.   
Evan, Eddie and Christopher were the first to arrive. Christopher was dressed up like his dad. Eddie went as a gladiator and Evan was a doctor. They all looked incredible.   
“Come in, have a drink and some cookies. The others should be here soon.” Athena said.   
Next to arrive were Maddie and Chimney. Maddie was dressed as Frankenstein wife and Chimney as Frankenstein. That was fitting for them Athena thought, and Maddie’s baby bump was prominent. She was eight months pregnant. Maddie went and had a cookie.   
“Athena these are so good, what is your secret?” Maddie asked.   
“Just followed the instructions,” Athena said.   
Lastly, Hen, Karen and Denny came. Hen was dressed as a surgeon, Karen as a midwife, and Denny as an astronaut. Athena hugged Hen and welcomed her and her family into the house.   
Athena’s children and bobby were also there. Now that everyone was there, they could start the party.   
“Welcome everyone, and thanks for coming to our Halloween party. We have some games, food and drinks and some festive events for the season. Let’s just enjoy the evening.” Athena said.   
First was a pumpkin carving contest. It was family vs family. Christopher, Eddie and Buck were on one team. Chim and Maddie were on another. May, bobby and henry were a team as well. And finally, they had Denny, Karen and Hen.   
“You have twenty minutes to carve this pumpkin. Most creative carving wins.” Athena said.   
Each of the teams got started and were carving the pumpkins. Evan and Maddie were super competitive with each other and were egging each other on to see who would win the competition. A natural sibling rivalry. Maddie may have been eight months pregnant, but she was still able to tell Chimney what to carve creatively. Hen and Karen were enjoying carving with Denny. May had her mother’s competitive edge and was very creative. She was carving what was coming naturally to her. All the pumpkins looked nice.   
“And the winner is Bobby, May, and Harry with the scream,” Athena said.   
Now that the pumpkin carving was over, they had activities where the kids could try to win some candy to take home. Christopher, Harry and Denny all went trick or treating earlier, but this was an opportunity for them to collect more candy. The parents were all fondly looking on.  
“Are you ready for this when your little one comes along?” Athena asked.   
“Yes, it will be a reward to raise a baby. I can’t believe we are the last one in the group to have kids. And this child will have so many aunts and uncles, and it will be so lucky to have you in its life, Athena. Look at what you did in just a few days. The party was cancelled, and you put together this wonderful event on short notice. You raised two wonderful children, and are like a mother to my brother. He finally has a positive maternal figure in his life, thanks to you. Wow, I’m getting so emotional. Thank you so much, Athena.” Maddie said.   
Athena was shocked by her words. She had always just done what she thought was right. To help others was second nature to her by now.   
Evan came over to Athena and gave her a big hug. “Thanks for doing this for us. Christopher was bummed that the party was cancelled, and so was I. You always know what to do and how to solve all problems. You are the best Athena,” Evan said as he hugged her tight.   
At first, She did not like Buck; he was loud and brash and cocky. But now he was like a son to her, and he had the biggest heart. She was also lucky to have him in her life.   
The party continued in that manner. Everyone was having fun and enjoying the food and the company. They were like one big family, and they were all gathered together, thanks to Athena. Athena thought she was also lucky that she had these beautiful people in her life.


End file.
